


Perhaps I Could Read Your Cards, Mister Spock?

by scarscarchurro



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Can be interpreted as either AOS or TOS, Characters are implied to be fresh out of the academy, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Some mild indulgence, Trans Spock, are they flirting? who knows., but no they are definitely flirting, my version of the mirror verse, trans Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: As Leonard was a somewhat God fearing man. Kirk seemed the type to look toward cards for either fun or guidance. “Pagan?”Kirk looked up from the unflipped cards and scowled. “You’ve asked me before if I'm a holy man, Spock, and the answer is still no.”





	Perhaps I Could Read Your Cards, Mister Spock?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

It was a slower night on the ISS _Enterprise_. Spock had found it the littlest bit amusing to find one Lieutenant James Kirk cross legged on the thin sheet of a mattress that was a regulation bed. 

Disheveled, smelling of the quarter empty bottle of Romulan ale, and looking the slightest bit dragged down by the day. Christopher Pike did run a tight ship.

Kirk glanced up with dark circled eyes and then slipped his gaze back down at his hands. 

Where he was shuffling a deck of colorful unknown cards. 

Spock knew better than to ask what Kirk was doing in his quarters, he knew he should just get Leonard, and have the Doctor take care of whatever mess was to come. 

Spock of course didn't do that. No. The Commander strolled forward and lowered himself onto the bed. “What are those?” 

Kirk stopped shuffling, drew four cards at random from the deck, and placed them in front of himself. A row of three and one card above the three. “Tarot.” 

Spock blinked. Ah yes... As Leonard was a somewhat God fearing man. Kirk seemed the type to look toward cards for either fun or guidance. “Pagan?” 

Kirk looked up from the unflipped cards and scowled. “You’ve asked me before if I'm a holy man, Spock, and the answer is still no.” 

Spock nodded and glanced down at the cards. “Inform me of the set up.” 

Kirk nodded and flipped the one closest to his left knee. “This card is the past.” 

The king of cups glared up at them. Upside down. 

“The king of cups always reminds me of Kodos,” stated Kirk. “Emotional manipulation, moodiness, volatility… When it’s upside down of course.” 

Kirk pulled his hand back as if the card burned him. “I've been manipulated by people since the beginning and this card just reminds me of that.” 

Spock nodded. 

Kirk grinned and moved onto the middle of the three cards. “Present. I'm telling myself I'm going to scream if it is the three of swords.” 

It would be fascinating and illogical to see if Kirk actually screamed at the reveal. 

Kirk flipped the card over. He shoved it in Spock’s face. Three of swords. A twisted dark card with three long swords stabbed into a man’s frame. Over his heart. Kirk didn't scream, but he did slap the card down on the bed with a scowl. It was upside down like the king.

Spock tilted his head and poked at the card. “What is the meaning of it when it is upside down?” 

Kirk snapped his head up. “Textbook definition? Releasing pain, optimism, and forgiveness.” 

Spock made a hmmm noise and nodded. “Appropriate for your present, Mister Kirk.”

“ _ Jim _ .” Kirk rolled his eyes. “But thanks.” 

The human moved to the end card. Close to his right knee. He flipped it over and the card was upright. “My future.”

Spock leaned over to get a better look. Two figures stood in a loving naked embrace watched by the angels. “The Lovers.” Spock scowled down at the card. Something unknown swirled in his gut. 

“Love, union, relationships, values alignment, and choices,” said Kirk as he moved onto the final card. Not keeping much of his attention on that of the Lovers.  “Something to keep in mind.” 

Kirk grinned at Spock and flipped the card over. 

Death. 

“Endings, beginnings, change, transformation, and transition,” said Kirk with a neutral face. “Perhaps I could read your cards, Mister Spock?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really love Tarot Cards and every tarot card has a different interpretation depending on what book you are reading or who you talk to. 
> 
> I was just inspired to be like "Mirror Jim def does Tarot readings for Fun." 
> 
> Also I have this interpretation of the mirror verse that I just adore my mirror verse? but that also means I have to produce content of my mirror verse.


End file.
